


Back-up

by Nelleke



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleke/pseuds/Nelleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch hurt himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-up

Back-up

 

“H'llo.”  
“Is that you, Starsk?”  
“Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?”  
“Who...who says anything is wrong?”  
“I do. Why else would you call me in the middle of the night? You're not in trouble, are you?”  
“No...no everything is fine. It's just....”  
“Yes?”  
“You see, I was cleaning up the kitchen and wanted to....”  
“Wait a second....you're calling me at.....one in the morning to tell me you're cleaning up?”  
“No! Now shut up for a moment and let me finish.”  
“Okay, go on.”  
“Thank you. So, I wanted to get the vacuum cleaner but something went wrong and I think I need your help.”  
“What? You want me to vacuum your kitchen? In the middle of the night? Call Fifi!”  
“Damned Starsk! Weren't you listening? I said I need you....”  
“I'm listening but you're not making a lot of sense. Besides, it's one fifteen in the morning and I don't make a habit of house cleaning at this time.....and neither do you. Don't you think it's about time you tell me the truth, hm?”  
….......................................  
“Hutch! Are you all right?”  
“Yes....no I'm....”  
“Hang on, I'll be with you in a sec.”  
“No, no wait. You don't have to.....oh, damn!”

 

Venice Place

“Hutch! What the hell are you doing on the floor?”  
“Umm? Sleeping?”  
“Don't be funny Blintz. What happened?”  
“Why do you think something happened?”  
“Yeah, right. You're just calling me in the middle of the night for nothing? You let me come over here for nothing? You are just....”  
“Okay, okay....I get it. You shouldn't have come.....”  
“Huuuutch! What's wrong?!”  
“I hurt my back and now I can't get up.”  
“Ouch! How did that happen?”  
“I don't know. I was meditating and sud...”  
“You hurt your back meditating? How'd you do that? Tried a new position?”  
“Starsky!! Stop laughing, you moron! It's not funny!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Sure. Now help me up.”  
“Geez Hutch, how am I going to do that? I'd better call an ambulance.”  
“No! No ambulance. I just need a hand to get back on my feet again.”  
“I'd say you need more than a hand but, okay, I'll give it a try.”  
“Thank you!”  
“Don't thank me yet, buddy. And don't yell at me when it hurts.”  
“I won't. Now get me off the floor will you?”  
“Okay, here we go. Put your arms around my neck and let me do the rest.”  
“Ow shit ow shit, that hurts!”  
“Don't be such a baby.”  
“Ouch.... easy for you to say.”  
“Keep whining and I put you down again.”  
“I'm not whining! I'm in real pain here Starsk and....aaargh!”  
“What? What? Hey, you're moving!”  
“Yeah, something popped right back”   
“Huh? Something popped right back? Oh, in your back you mean.”  
“Yeah. God, that feels good!”  
“Stop meditating, Hutch. My back ain't up to it.”  
“I can't.”  
“Well, at least stop meditating in that...that weird position then.”  
“I could try. Thanks for helping me out, Starsk.”  
“Yeah...well...I'm supposed to back you up ain't I?”  
“You really are my back-up, partner. Want a beer?”


End file.
